¿Me notas?
by RenaKriznee
Summary: Qué sucederá contigo, Pansy? :(rnDejen reviews! ;)
1. Default Chapter

**_Bueno :P... este es otro fic que hice ahoraXD es que no tenía nada qué hacer y desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic así, cortito y sin tanto rollo._**

**

* * *

**

**¿Me notas?…**

Otro día que paso en el castillo de Hogwarts, y ni siquiera puedo verte por la mañana.

Bien se dice que el amor a distancia mata, y en realidad lo mío no es algo tan grave, pero es como si lo fuese. Vamos, que ni siquiera puedo estar contigo mientras desayunas, en tus clases… nunca estoy contigo y eso me pone tan triste.

Ni siquiera una clase tenemos juntos.

Ni siquiera en la mesa nos vemos.

Ni siquiera sé si sabes que existo.

Una vez cruzamos miradas, pero no sé si me recuerdes.

Una vez me tocaste la mano en la biblioteca al querer coger el mismo libro que yo.

No sabes cuántas veces he escrito cartas para ti.

He intentado entrar a tu círculo de amigos.

Quiero que me veas. Que sepas que estoy aquí. Tratando de entrar en tu vida.

No sabes cuánto me gustas, pero… solamente tienes ojos para alguien, y eso me cabrea.

Odio a esa persona, porque está contigo, mientras que yo…

Quiero ser parte de ti. DÉJAME ENTRAR.

Pero mis intentos son inútiles, porque eres una persona cerrada. No hablas mucho con las personas, y las que quieren acercársete… las rechazas. ¿Por qué? ¡Dime, ¿por qué?!

Somos de casas diferentes. Tal vez si estuviera en Gryffindor sería algo diferente. Es obvio que has de conocer al menos a la mayoría.

Primero quería ser tu novia. Después quería tu amistad… ahora solamente quiero que me conozcas, sino me hablas no importa. Solamente quiero que me reconozcas por el montón de personas que pasan al lado tuyo. Un saludo, un "HOLA". Pero nada de eso…

Un chico de ojos color esmeralda, con el cabello azabache y su tez tan blanca como ninguna otra.

El chico que acaba de pasar a un lado mío platicando con sus inseparables amigos y su actual novia. La hermanita del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de ellos me conoce, pero si tan siquiera uno de ellos me conociese, tuviera mi oportunidad. He intentado cruzar palabra con cualquiera de ellos, pero siempre me han ignorado. Solamente por mi uniforme verde botella y el escudo de serpiente que poseo.

La mayoría de los de mi casa te odian, pero… a mí me fascinas. Me gustas tanto que no sabría expresarlo con palabras. Y si así me gustas, ya me imagino cuando me dirijas la palabra… o puede ser que me lleve una decepción.

Tantas veces que intenté hablar con Granger, y solamente me miraba raro y se alejaba. La saludaba, y nada, solamente se iba sin dirigirme la palabra.

Muchas veces encontré a Weasley solo, y traté de hablarle, pero solamente me decía que no quería problemas y se iba…

No comprendo… ¿por qué me corren? ¡No soy como antes!

Mis amigos… todos… me han dejado de hablar y de lado porque se enteraron de mi secreto. Ahora todos los Slytherin lo saben, y estoy segura que no tardarán en decírselo a él, como venganza para ver cómo me rechaza y por traicionar a los Slytherin… según me dijeron muchos de ellos. Nadie de mi casa me habla. Soy un cero a la izquierda y se la pasan jugándome bromas pesadas… echándome maldiciones y ese tipo de cosas. ¿No comprenden que sobre el corazón no se manda?

Me he dado cuenta en los últimos días, que muchos Ravenclaw me ven con ojos de villana. Apuesto a que lo saben. Y no tardará en esparcirse el rumor, porque si ya salió de los Slytherin… entonces todo está perdido. Si lo llegan a averiguar las arpías de Brown y Patil de Gryffindor, mi secreto será noticia. Hasta _El Profeta_ lo sabrá… ÉL lo sabrá…

No podré soportarlo si me llega a decir…

-¡Eh, Parkison!- llamó la voz de un chico

Pansy cayó al suelo provocando un golpe seco que llamó la atención de todos los de alrededor. Le habían tirado una maldición para juntarle los pies.

Harry y sus amigos no se habían alejado aún, y la agresión a Pansy los hizo virar para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

-¿Peleas entre los Slytherin?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada

-No es muy común verlos pelear- agregó Ron con el mismo tono que su amiga

Mientras que Pansy trataba de recordar el contra hechizo y seguía en el suelo, Malfoy se acercaba detrás de sus guardaespaldas: Crabbe y Goyle.

-No me extraña que andes cerca de aquí. Conociendo tus gustos…- miró de reojo a Harry, que se veía de lo más interesado en la pelea de todo un grupo de Slytherin contra una sola de la misma casa

-Solamente me dirigía a la biblioteca- contestó Pansy escondiendo su rostro de todos los observadores

Se escuchaban risitas y comentarios de partes de los Slytherin, mientras que los de las demás casas estaban callados y solamente se decían cosas a sí mismos.

-Quieres buscar un libro que diga, ¿cómo conquistar a Harry Potter?- preguntó Malfoy con malicia y soltando una sonora carcajada

-… No…- susurró Pansy al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy- ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!

-No seas tan necia en negarlo… todo el colegio sabe que te encanta el idiota de Santo Potter- agregó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos y yendo en dirección a Harry, que estaba incrédulo de lo que Malfoy había dicho- … y dinos, Potter… ¿qué dices a tu admiradora secreta?- se recargó en el hombro de Harry

No pude soportarlo.

No dijo nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!... Eso fue lo que me mató… El rostro de Weasley, la niña pelirroja, me miraba… no podría decirlo. ¡Ella no me dijo nada!

Pero… Harry…

-NO ME INTERESA…

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	2. ¿Me notas? cap 2

_**Bueno :p no iba a hacer capítulo 2 de éste fic, porque era un oneshot, como le dicen aquí n.nU Pero debido a la petición de Pansy Zabini (gracias por tu review ;) ) decidí ponerle un final mejor. Algo que diera a entender la decisión de Pansy y la última línea del Cap 1.**_

**_Así que el fic se lo dedico a Pansy Zabini n.n Espero que te guste el final y gracias por tus comentarios n.n_**

**_Disfrútenlo!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 2_

Los años han pasado, desde aquél incidente en el corredor antes de llegar a la biblioteca.

Estamos en séptimo grado, y… no podría decir que las cosas son iguales. Nada es igual. Nunca lo será.

Desde aquel día que él me dijo eso… no sé cómo he podido seguir observándolo. Pero ya no es con el deseo de formar parte de su grupo. Ya no es con el deseo de que algún día deje a la estúpida de Weasley y me mire a mí con los mismos ojos que a ella… ¡No! Con los mismos ojos, no… más enamorado. Pero… ya sé que ni un beso me dará. Ya sé que ni una sonrisa me dará.

Ahora te miro… desde las bambalinas del estadio de quidditch. Te miro con tristeza porque sé que nunca pasará nada de lo que quiero. Estás completamente feliz, en tu último partido de quidditch de la escuela. Será tu último año. Nuestro último año.

Nada. Nada hemos podido vivir juntos.

Escuché que la victoria se la dedicarías a Weasley.

Escuché que comenzarías a trabajar de auror en el Ministerio de Magia.

Escuché que Weasley entraría en el cuerpo de seguridad de Gringotts. Desde que ustedes son pareja, no es la misma niñita tímida de siempre. Cambió bastante… es como si le hubieras contagiado tu valentía. Se dice que será un buen elemento de seguridad…

Pero lo que escuché y que no puedo soportar… que me mató por dentro en aquel momento… dicen… que te casarás pronto. Con ella. Saliendo de la escuela. Que ya no lo pueden soportar más.

¡Sé que fue tuya! ¡Sé que fuiste de ella! ¡Lo sé! ¡Cómo no saberlo cuando la estúpida de Weasley estaba comentándolo todo a casi gritos en el baño de Martle la llorona con Granger, pensando que no había nadie!

Saber que nada de lo que siento te interesó aquella vez…

Saber que tendré que salir del colegio con el corazón hecho pedazos… cogiendo los pedacitos para poder pegarlo.

Saber que para ti no soy más que una Slytherin más. O peor aún: la admiradora que nunca te imaginaste… tal y como me describe Malfoy.

Sé que Sirius se ha dado cuenta de cómo te miro, ya que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este último año la tomamos juntos. Sé que lo sabe. ¡Pero ¿qué digo?! ¡Todo el colegio lo sabe desde aquel día en el corredor! Aunque a muchos se les haya olvidado… para mí sigue siendo algo con lo que sueño hoy en día.

Tal vez con el tiempo lo olvide, pero… mientras esté en Hogwarts creo que seguiré igual.

¡Lo has conseguido!

Tienes la snitch en tu mano. Has ganado el partido… y con ello has cautivado más a Weasley. ¡Joder! ¡Debe estar más enamorada de ti ahora! Mientras que yo…

Todos celebran. El estadio se llana de gritos y vitoreos.

No hay nada qué celebrar para mí. Slytherin ha perdido, como siempre, contra Gryffindor, en el último año de mi estancia en Hogwarts. En nuestro último año de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

Pero no es la derrota de mi equipo de quidditch lo que me tiene triste. Es el saber que nunca estarás conmigo. Que todo se fue a la basura. Que he pasado años de mi vida en decepción.

Mañana mismo tendremos una cena de gala que será para los que terminamos el curso. Habrá baile y esas cosas. Y pasado mañana… adiós Hogwarts…

Yo me voy retirando del partido, en señal de un adiós a ti, Harry…

Asistiré al baile. Iré al banquete. Pero obviamente SOLA.

Solamente para decirle adiós a Hogwarts…

ADIÓS… HARRY…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


End file.
